A Supernatural Life
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Castiel, Dean, Sam, Adam, and the youngest and only femal Winchester, Taylor, travel the country fighting all sorts of creatures. But what happens when one or more of them steps out of line? Warning: Spanking, Do not like Do not read!
1. Guardian Angel

AN: Please review! I find no point in explanations, they will come in good time, for now let's skip right into the action…

"Dean, Sam, come with me, Adam and Taylor stay here by the car." Castiel instructed.

"But why, we can help!" Taylor whined.

"Yeah, please Cas, we're ready, we can do this." Adam tried.

"I said stay here; you both know the consequences of not following orders." Castiel warned.

"But Cas!" Taylor argued.

Castiel glared at the youngest Winchester, "I don't have time for this Taylor and with a wave of his hand he left and took off in the direction of the fight, with Dean and Sam in tow. Taylor tried to take off but she realized that her shoes were stuck to the ground.

She struggled in vain, and growled, "That damn angel, why is he the one in charge, and why the hell do Dean, and Sam agree with him?"

"It's the chain of command little sis, Castiel takes top, in charge of all of us, Dean is second in command, then Sam, me, and you're at the bottom." Adam explained.

"Well I hate it; I'm just as capable as any of you, especially you." Taylor fought.

"What's that supposed to mean, and don't take your anger out on me just because I can move my feet!" Adam raised his voice.

"You're stupid; if I could I'd be running to help, not standing there!" She retorted, keeping up her efforts to struggle,"What does he expect me to do if we have to hurry up and make an escape?"

She paused, "Wait a second," carefully she knelt down and unlaced her boots and quickly tried to pull herself out of them, she smiled when her attempts worked and took off.

"Wait!" Adam yelled grabbing her arm and trying to drag her back, "It's too dangerous, and you're going to get in trouble!"

She calmed herself," Oh I see your point," and began walking back with him, but as soon as he let go of her arm, she was gone at full speed.

"Damn it," Adam cursed, "Taylor please come back!" He shouted but it was no use, his sister was gone. He paced back in forth for a second debating his options. Oh what the hell, he wanted to fight just as badly as she did.

He took off after his siblings and what they joked around and called Cas, their 'guardian' angel, to join the fight. He dashed through the tree line and stopped quickly assessing the situation in front of him.

They had stumbled upon the nest of a group of vampires who had been terrorizing the town of Baltimore Maryland. Castiel was quickly and easily taking care of most of them, to Adam's disappointment. Dean and Sam were fighting a few with knives soaked with dead man's blood, and Taylor whose only weapon was a knife that she always kept in her boot, was struggling against a particularly large vampire.

Adam grabbed a few rocks and sprinted down the hill to help Taylor, he chucked the rock as hard as he could at the vampire's head and was proud when it hit him. He definitely had the vampire's attention as it whirled around with tremendous speed and grabbed Adam, throwing him backwards. Adam braced himself and held his head up so it wouldn't hit the ground as hard when he impacted.

Taylor took the opening to jump at the vampire and stabbed him in the back of his neck. She ripped at his neck trying to kill him by beheading him, but the vampire growled and tossed her off of him. He pried the blade from his neck and threw it aside. Adam grabbed it and once again attempted to help out his sister who was now doing her best to dodge the angry vampire's attacks.

But being as clumsy as she was her sock covered foot got caught in a tree root and she fell backwards against the ground. She never did the best at footwork training either. She sat in shock for a split second before regaining her head and trying to pull against the root.

Adam tried to interfere fearing that it would be too late when Castiel came into the picture and effortlessly killed the vampire just before it could kill Taylor. Taylor stopped moving instantaneously. Adam looked around and noticed that all the vampires had been killed and the fight was over.

His first instinct, now that he knew his sister was safe, was to turn and flee the scene, and wait by the car as he was told. He slowly took a couple steps back but ran into something. Swallowing hard, he turned to see his two older brothers standing behind him with their arms crossed, and their eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I can explain!" He tried.

Castiel growled at Taylor as he ripped the root from her foot, "You stupid girl."

Taylor was upset with herself, she finally had a chance to prove herself and she messed it up. Then she decided that it wasn't her fault it was theirs and she glared defiantly at Castiel, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"What did I tell you to do?" Castiel asked the anger was obvious in his voice.

"Stay by the car, but I told you that I'm ready, and I'm sick of staying by the damn car!" She yelled.

Castiel looked at her like she was insane; did she really think she was ready after what had just happened? Castiel scoffed, "Yes because it looked like you were doing such a great job."

"I was, and I would have done much better if you guys would give me a real weapon instead of my stupid little knife. It's extremely hard to behead a vampire with this… she looked around and realized her knife was missing. Adam reached out and handed it to her. "Thank you," She answered before continuing after seeing Adam nod, "It might be easier if I had dead man's blood on it, I could have killed him then, did you see his neck?"

"You could at least give Adam some credit," Castiel said making Adam remove his gaze from the ground for long enough to look up and smile, "Without him distracting the vampire, and taking that hit you would have never gotten that far."

Adam smiled with pride but Castiel cut his good mood short, "But you too disobeyed orders and most likely couldn't have taken on that vampire by yourself."

Adam nodded meekly. He was always more willing to give in then Taylor who would fight until her last breath. Castiel huffed angrily, "I'll deal with you both when we get back to the hotel."

With that Taylor shut her mouth, it was bad enough when Dean or Sam, or even Adam were angry with her, and they both did seem pretty mad, but when she made Castiel angry, she always knew she's gone too far. Castiel's punishments were always far worse than any she got from her brothers, when she disobeyed or disrespected them. If she knew anything it was that you should never piss off an angel. Especially when they had the right to discipline you as and when they pleased.

AN: REVIEW!


	2. Goodnight Cas

AN: Due to the very quick reviews, which I love, keep them coming, I was very happy to continue this story so soon. I started this last night but I had morning classes and had to sleep... anyways...Ages lets go with... Castiel he's an angel! Dean 26, Sam 22, Adam 18, and Taylor 17!

"Be useful and go get the lighter fluid from the trunk," Dean ordered handing Taylor the keys. She nodded quickly in no mood to argue with her oldest brother, as she took the keys and walked quickly back to the impala.

She grabbed the lighter fluid and stopped to look at all the weapons, there had to be some stuff in here that her brothers wouldn't miss. She grabbed her boots and slid them on before returning to the car and digging around. She found a case of knives with one much bigger than the little one she carried. It would be way easier to behead a vampire, and maybe she could actually succeed with a new knife.

She knew that vampires weren't the only monsters she'd be running in to, but most of the other stuff was used for special cases, a knife was always useful. Besides she already had holy water, her brothers made her carry it everywhere just in case.

She carefully took the blade and its sheath for protection, and slid it down into her boot, happy that her knee-high boots were tall enough to conceal it.

She jumped when she looked up afterwards and saw Dean coming out from the tree line, "What in hell is taking you so long?"

"Um… sorry, I couldn't find it, I have it now though," She said waving the bottle above her head.

He shook his head, "It was right on top, whatever let's go stop wasting time."

After putting things back where they belonged and hiding the container of knives at the bottom she smiled, satisfied, and made her way back towards the clearing behind Dean.

They had already dragged all of the bodies into a pile and Dean quickly soaked it before throwing a burning match on top. The bodies went up in flames and Taylor watched shivering once she realized how cold she had been, probably from having her shoes off. She took in the heat of the flame for another moment before Castiel announced it was time to go. She shivered again for a different reason as she turned away.

Taylor and Adam walked ahead of their older siblings and Castiel murmuring to each other, and looking back every now and then.

"Castiel is pissed, we are so screwed," Adam whispered.

"We? You can at least use the excuse that you were worried about me, and you also weren't the one who back talked him either." She hissed.

"And how is any of that my fault? I tried to get you to stay, and I don't control what your mouth does." He retorted.

"Whatever the point is I'm screwed not you, so you shouldn't worry so much." Taylor said looking up at his face, which didn't seem to be relieved one bit by her words.

"But Castiel always is such an asshole when it comes to punishing us… so I'm still in a lot of trouble." Adam said.

"You're in even more now, since you can't seem to watch that mouth of yours and for directing your cursing at me." Castiel said.

Adam cringed, "I… How did you…"

"My hearing is way stronger than any human's," Castiel explained.

"I… sorry," Adam said feeling guilty about calling Castiel an asshole.

We walked in silence the rest of the way neither of us caring to talk, especially if it would be heard. Dean drove and Sam sat in shotgun like always. Castiel took the side behind Dean, and since Taylor was the smallest, she always got the middle Seat. Adam shut the door behind him and sighed.

He tried to lay his head against the window but Taylor pushed him, "Move over."

"Make me girl." He said smiling.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that if you don't move in the next second," Taylor growled.

"Knock it off you two, or I'll punish you myself when Cas is done." Dean reprimanded, and Taylor crossed her arms across her chest.

"One second," Adam said slowly.

Taylor tried to smack him but Castiel caught her arm in a death grip and pulled her around to face him, "Ouch!"

"Do not hit your brother, and stop whining right now, understand?" Castiel asked.

"Yes sir," Taylor muttered and he let her arm go.

Adam smirked until Castiel spoke, "Adam wipe that smirk off your face, sit up and stop antagonizing your sister."

Adam's smile quickly faded. How the hell did Castiel always do that? He hadn't even turned towards him once? They seriously had pissed him off tonight.

Adam and Taylor sulked as they followed the others upstairs to their hotel room. Dean and Taylor shared the first bed, and Sam and Adam slept in the other one. Taylor and Adam wished that they would just be sent to bed. It had been a very long and exhausting day.

"I want to talk to you both in the living room," Castiel instructed.

"You mean the couch by the window?" Taylor asked sarcastically since it was just one room.

"Ouch!" She whined turning, after feeling someone smack her in the back of the head, to see Dean's stern glare.

"Watch it," He warned.

She scrunched her face up at him but wisely kept her mouth shut. She looked at Castiel and Adam who were waiting for her to join. Castiel looked impatient and Adam looked like he'd give anything to her if she stalled a little longer.

Then she remembered the knife in her boot, it was possible that it could fall out thinking quickly she paused, "One second," With that she removed her jacket, and got as close to the bed and wall as she could before sliding off her boots and shoving her jacket on top of them. Then she slid the pile under the bed and hid her triumphant smile as she turned around.

"Are you ready now?" Castiel asked.

"Well I'd like a shower to be honest," she began but was cut off by another smack which landed on her thigh this time causing her to jump forward. When she turned around this time it was Sam.

"Knock it off, and I'm showering first tonight, I beat Dean in rock, paper, scissors, for it," Sam said.

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

"Jerk," Sam smiled as he grabbed a towel and made his way to the shower. 'That bitch doesn't even understand how lucky he is, and if I was Dean I would have fought to the death for a hot shower,' Taylor thought.

Castiel growled making Adam cringe, and Taylor quickly snapped back into reality, "Sorry sir."

When Taylor stood next to Adam Castiel began, "What are you supposed to when I give you an order?" He asked them, but they both remained silent.

"I want an answer," Castiel demanded.

"Follow it sir," Adam answered meekly.

"Should you argue with an order first, before you follow through?" He asked, directing that question towards Taylor, "No sir."

"What's even worse than arguing with an order?" He asked them.

"Disobeying one sir," They both answered in unison this time, as they stared at the ground.

"Taylor I've heard about all you have to say on the subject, so I am asking you to be quiet. But Adam is there anything you'd like to say?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I was just worried about her, I tried to stop her from leaving honestly, and it worked once, but then…," He paused and looked up at Castiel who motioned for him to continue, "I was worried, and I didn't want her to get hurt, so I ran after her, and when I saw she was in trouble, I had to help."

"Is that true Taylor?" Castiel asked.

Taylor walked back in forth on between feet wearily, "Yes sir."

"Is there any other reason that you disobeyed my order?" Castiel asked, his dark eyes boring deep into Adam's.

Adam fidgeted, "Well I was kind of excited to prove myself too."

"If Taylor hadn't taken off, would you have disobeyed me?" Castiel asked.

Dean watched intently and was glad he wasn't in his younger sibling's position. He hates when Castiel does his eye tricks.

Adam shook his head, "No sir, I swear to god, I wouldn't have."

'He's done for now,' Dean thought, and Taylor froze and turned away as Castiel glared at Adam.

Adam took a step back confused before remembering what he had said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't even realize I said it honestly, it won't happen again."

"Let's get this over with, come here." Castiel said tightly. Adam nodded and obeyed. Castiel bent him over his lap and gave him ten hard swats with his hand. Taylor cringed but Adam didn't move, he just took the punishment silently and was surprised when Castiel let him up. He wiped his eyes which had become damp with tears that threatened to fall.

"You were honest with me, and you would have obeyed if you weren't worried about your sister, get some sleep," Castiel said. Adam nodded and wiped his eyes once more as he turned and lay on the bed.

Hurry up Sam, you really are a bitch, you take forever in the damn shower!" Dean called.

"I'm almost done!" Sam yelled.

"You better be!" Dean threatened.

"Taylor," Castiel called, waking her up from her daydreaming again, "Sorry, what?"

"Come here," He said.

She hoped to god that Castiel would go as easy on her as he did Adam, but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. She sighed and looked longingly at the bathroom before approaching the angel. At least he had time to calm down, not that that would make this any better.

He folded her over his lap and didn't waste any time with words. Smack after smack came and Taylor couldn't help the tears that fell or the involuntary squirming away, "Ouch please stop, I'm sorry, I won't disobey an order again, I swear." Castiel continued and even though he had only reached seventeen smacks she felt like it had been a thousand, "Ouch, god damn it Cas!"

He grabbed her by the arm and brought her to her feet, "Are you trying to test me?"

"N…no it just h…hurts." She replied.

He led her to the arm of the couch, "Bend over," He instructed shoving her arm in that direction.

"Cas please, I didn't mean it, I mean sir, I didn't mean it please. I won't disobey and order and I won't swear or take the lord's name in vain again." She promised, and she was proud of herself when she was able to say the last part without rolling her eyes.

He pointed to the couch and she unwilling laid over the arm. The smacks came harder than before and she couldn't help the whimpers that escaped her lips with each one. After twenty more smacks he finally stopped and she was crying. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him guiltily. She felt horrible for how she had treated him today and all she wanted now was his forgiveness.

He nodded and opened his arms, "I know, and I forgive you."

She wiped her eyes quickly and the corners of her lips turned into a smile as she stepped into his embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair as she spoke, "I'm so sorry Cassie."

If anyone else ever called him that he'd throw them across the room, and he sent that message to Dean, seeing him smirk as he dried his hair. He stopped smiling and nodded in confirmation, "Goodnight."

She was reluctant when he pulled away from her, "You should get some sleep too."

She nodded glanced once at the bathroom again and decided she would shower in the morning, it had been a great alternative to being punished but now, realizing how tired she was, she didn't even want to stand. She looked at Adam who didn't get his chance to shower either, he was out cold.

She sighed and crawled into bed with her oldest brother who flipped the blankets over her, and when she looked back Castiel was gone, "Goodnight Adam, Sam, and Dean," She said, receiving a "Goodnight" from Sam, and Dean who kissed her forehead before turning the other way.

"Goodnight Cas," Taylor whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Disrespecting Dean

AN: Taylor takes the daring bad girl to a whole new level in this chapter than any other character I've wrote about before her, check it out, and don't forget to review, I want lots!

Taylor pulled her pants off the night before, because she couldn't sleep with them on. She instantly regretted that when she felt a sharp smack on her ass the next morning.

She whimpered it was Dean. She looked up at him sadly, "What was that for?" She sleepily rubbed the spot where his hand fell.

"It's the easiest way to get your full attention. It's almost time to leave, and you need to shower, so get up." He explained.

She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow, and instantly felt another smack, "Ow Dean, I'm getting up, just give me a minute," she whined.

"We don't have a minute you take long enough in the shower, now move." He barked.

She slowly slunk out of bed adjusting her panties when she stood up. She turned so that he couldn't smack her again, "Happy?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and that's all he had to do.

She ran her hand though her hair, "Sorry, I'm tired."

She bent down to grab her shower stuff from under the bed and felt another slap, "Ouch Dean, come on really?" She asked jumping, and turning to face him.

"That was for your attitude," He said.

She looked down and realized that she had knocker her boots over when she jumped, she quickly tied to grab them but Dean grabbed her wrist with his left hand, and pulled her around to face him.

He used his right hand to point at the knife, his face full of anger, instead of the cocky expression he wore a minute ago, "Would you like to explain to me where you got that?"

She shuffled back and forth on her feet, "N…not really."

"Where she got what?" Adam asked curiously.

Sam picked up the knife and held it up for Adam to see. Adam's face turned shocked. He was relieved that he wasn't in her situation right now.

"Thou shall not steal," Taylor cringed when she heard Castiel behind her.

Dean still had a grip on her wrist but she managed to step aside so that she was between them, and could look at both of them, "Technically it's not stealing Cas, because it's Winchester property and I am Taylor Winchester…"She tried.

"It's not yours, Taylor, so it is stealing," Castiel said.

"Oh come on that's not fair, how many times have they stolen things before and they don't get punished," She whined.

"Not from family Taylor, we have done it to solve cases yes, but we do not steal from our family," Dean snapped, pulling her back to face him.

She tried to thin quickly and blurted out, "Sam has stolen your car before."

"Yes, and I've punched him in the face, and beat his ass for it." Dean said.

"Okay so bad example… Dean please we don't have time for this, and it was just so I could help, my knife sucks, maybe if I had a better one I could…" Taylor began.

"You could what? Disobey orders again?" Dean asked.

"I… I'm sorry Dean, but Sam took it back, and everything's back to normal now okay, please can we just drop this, we have to go to Bobby's remember?" She asked.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait to shower, that should give me enough time to deal with you, shouldn't it?" Dean asked.

She looked at him pleadingly, then around the room, Adam and Sam were packing the rest of the stuff and Castiel was staring off out the window. They all avoided looking at her.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I swear, I won't take anything again without asking fist, honestly Dean," She said.

"Oh I now you won't," he sat down and used tied to pull her by her wrist, "No!"

She pulled against him and sat on the floor. He wasn't expecting he to fight back and he released her wrist, "You have three seconds to get your ass up here."

"Dean no, I…"

"One," He said clearly.

She folded her arms and sat there avoiding eye contact with everyone by staring at the floor, she was not giving in.

"Two," Dean said trying to keep his nerves in check, he's had to use this technique before on Adam and Sam, but he never used it on her, or got to three with any of them.

"Three," Dean got up and grabbed his sister by the waste throwing her over his shoulder, "Now you're really in trouble."

"No Dean stop!" She yelled squirming as much as she could, "Let me go! Dean!"

Dean ignored his sister's whining and took her into the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and stood her up. She tried to get away again but he swatter her thigh hard, "Ow!"

"You're going to obey me, or we are going to have a serious problem little girl," He warned.

She looked at him angelically, "Please Dean, can't we just go to Bobby's, and forget all of this?"

She asked moving in to hug him, "Nice try, that might have worked on Sam or Adam, but Castiel and I, know your tricks."

She scoffed, "Damn it."

"Watch your mouth." He warned.

"Why the hell should I, you cuss all the damn time?" She asked.

"Because I told you too, and I being the oldest have the right," He said.

""Oh yeah whatever, fuck off Dean, like I car…" She started, but before she could finish her sentence Dean grabbed the complimentary soap bar and rinsed it off.

"Dean what are you doing?" She asked fearfully.

He held up the bar, "This is why you should care.

She backed away from him but he put it in her mouth and started swatting her butt, "And because I have the authority to beat your ass, however long I feel necessary."

She spit the soap out and tried to push him away, "Dean that's fucking disgusting!"

He rinsed the bar off and shoved it back in her mouth. "If you spit it out again, you're going to seriously regre…" But before he could finish his sentence she spit it at him.

She smirked at him, with her hand on her hip and he looked shocked. None of his siblings have ever disrespected him so much before, and he didn't like it at all.

She waited for his next move, but he smile faded when he glared at her before leaving the bathroom. She followed him curiously, wondering if she had won. She caught Castiel's eye and he looked at her disappointingly.

She began to feel guilty but she couldn't force herself to look away until she heard Dean's voice, "You wanna play games, fine, I can play."

Dean had a thin wooden paddle in his hand that she recognized well, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Oh what? Are you scared Taylor?" Dean asked.

Adam and Sam looked shocked by what they were seeing. They had never seen anyone be so disrespectful and Dean was about to remind them why.

Dean smirked, "Bobby gave this to me, it's small enough to carry around, and he knew I might need it, apparently it's going to come in handy."

Taylor put her hands up, "Dean, Dean come on man," She said backing up as he advanced on her, "Dean, okay I'm sorry, I'll listen to you Dean I swear."

She reached the wall, and couldn't back up any further, and he kept moving towards her, enjoying he change of attitude. He didn't get off on spanking his siblings, but he now knew all he'd have to do is mention this after today and she would listen to him.

She swallowed hard, and froze when Dean grabbed her arm tightly, "Dean okay, wait please, please let me put pants on, please Dean."

She was no longer looking at Dean, but at the dreaded implement he held in his other hand.

"Normally I would, I normally wouldn't make you get a punishment with this without pants, but I don't think you deserve them," He said leading her to the kitchen area with his hard hand resting on the small of her back to guide her forward.

She knew at any second he could strike, and she made every move cautiously. He bent her over the counter. She suddenly felt way more insecure about herself and vulnerable, "Dean please."

"You know, in fact, I think you don't even deserve these," He slid her panties down below her knees. Now her ass was completely bare and defenseless.

She regretted everything she'd done in the last few minutes, and wished she would have just listened to him, and gotten her punishment over with. He tapped her ass lightly a few times with the paddle ad she grimaced at feeling the wood against her skin. She watched over her shoulder as he swung the paddle and she gasped when it landed.

"OW Dean, please not so hard!" She whined.

"Oh that was just a warm up swat sweetie, I'm afraid the rest are going to be way worse," Dean said.

She looked at him, he had to just be trying to scare her, but sure enough the next smack landed even harder, "Ow! Dean please, I'm sorry."

Adam cringed each time another swat landed. He would make sure that he never pissed Dean off that much. Dean worked quicker before realizing that if they didn't leave soon they'd be behind schedule, which Castiel and Bobby both hated.

Taylor was crying by the time he finally stopped, she was relieved when she thought it was over but unfortunately it wasn't. "You have a lot more where that came from," He warned leading her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her over his lap swiftly.

"Dean please, I'm s…sorry!" She cried.

He refused to acknowledge the girl as he began again. The smacks grew faster and Dean started to get into a pattern as he continued. His little sister jumped and squirmed trying to get away from the painfully stinging swats. Her ass was a dark red, and she definitely was going to have a horribly uncomfortable car ride to Bobby's.

She had finally given up on trying to reason with him, or get away, and instead she lay limp over his lap with her eyes squinted shut, waiting for the swats to stop. A few minutes later he pulled her up to face him. She opened her eyes, and looked at his eyes, immediately feeling even guiltier.

"Do I provide for you?" He asked.

She didn't answer and he shook her once, "Answer me."

"Yes s…sir," She sniffled.

"Do I always take care of you, protect you, and treat you with respect?" He asked.

"Yes Dean… you do, I'm so sorry."

"Then don't you think that you should show me that same respect?" He asked.

"Yes, De… Sir, I'm so sorry really, I am. Please forgive me?"

Dean paused before holding his arms open. She gratefully stepped into his brace, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart; now go get dressed you can shower at Bobby's."He said.

She nodded, "Yes Dean."

She wasted no time in pulling on her clothes, and packing the rest of her things. She followed them out to the ca r without saying a word as they talked amongst each other. She cringed when she sat on the sea, and did her best not to think about the pain.

"Castiel, I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier, you're not mad at me right?" She asked.

"I was disappointed, but if you're worried about me punishing you I won't, I think Dean covered everything." He said.

"I wasn't worried about that, but thank you I guess." She answered, "Oh by the way, where'd you go yesterday?"

"You shouldn't question me." He answered stonily.

"I was just curious," She retorted.

"Well I can't always be around, I have other responsibilities." He answered.

She nodded, and laid her head against him. He stiffened but relaxed quickly, and she soon fell asleep on his arm.

AN: LOTS OF REVIEWS PEOPLE!


	4. Training Camp

AN: Please REVIEW! R&R!

Adam sighed and carried his little sister out of the car and into Bobby's house. She yawned and looked up at him mumbling, "Are we here?"

Dean stepped in, "Yeah and you have to wake up, so you can let her down Adam."

"Yes sir," Adam answered and he let go of his sister momentarily and then caught her. She squealed and punched him in his chest, "Jerk."

Dean glared at the two of them, "Stop messing around."

"He almost dropped me!" Taylor yelled.

"I was just trying to help her wake up," Adam defended standing her upright safely.

"I was talking to both of you, don't hit your brother, and don't provoke you're sister. You will have plenty of time to fight during training, we have a lot of work to do," Dean said.

"Oh so that's why we're here, for training camp?" Taylor asked.

"You especially need it," Dean answered.

"Why me especially?" Taylor asked.

"Let's see you seem to think you're ready, enough to go against orders, but your footwork is lousy, you were completely unaware of your surroundings or you never would have gotten yourself trapped and then you couldn't even get yourself out of it," Dean said.

"But if you would have given me a better weapon I…" She started again.

"No, that's enough. You were a sitting duck out there, and if it weren't for Cas we could have lost you! Besides you definitely need the discipline, maybe you will remember your place, or do I have to resort to the paddle again already?" Dean asked.

Taylor flinched and straightened up, "No sir, I understand."

"Good," Dean said.

"So it came in handy then?" Bobby asked.

"Yup this morning actually," Dean said, "I'm sure it was an extra long drive for her, but luckily we weren't too far away."

Taylor blushed and looked away, "Dear I think you are was past being embarrassed around me, now come give me a hug."

Taylor smiled and walked over to give him a hug, "I missed you Uncle Bobby."

"I missed you too," Bobby replied.

She looked at Dean, "Can I go shower now?"

"No," Dean said.

"And why not?" She asked angrily.

"I told you, we're training, you can shower later tonight after you get covered in sweat," Dean said.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever."

Dean grabbed her wrist and quickly landed three sharp smacks, and then looked her in the eyes which were now close to tears, "I don't know what has gotten into you but if you want to prove you're ready so badly than this is not the way. Show me through your work and your respect and then we'll talk. Now put on comfortable clothes and get your ass out to the back yard now."

"Yes sir," She answered.

"You too Adam," Dean said.

"Yes sir," Adam answered.

Dean watched him leave approvingly.

"Sibling issues?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded, "She just won't listen, hopefully she'll straighten up now," Dean said, "Adam's doing pretty good, he got in a little trouble with Cas a couple days ago but he's learning."

"You know Taylor, she's been training since she was little and now she's chomping at the bit to get out and working that's all," Sam said.

"But I'm not going to let her until I know she will be safe, at least as safe as the rest of us. We can't be worried about her and work a case at the same time, it puts all of us at risk," Dean said.

"Look," Bobby said, "I understand completely what you're saying, but I can also tell it's more than that. She's your baby sister and you can't even bare thinking about her getting hurt, but if you don't keep good on your promise she's going to resent you, and she's just going to try to take matters into her own hands and work her own cases. You will be a lot more worried then, when she tries to take off."

"I know Bobby, I know. I will make sure she's ready though," Dean said.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Good, let's go Sammy," Dean answered, "You coming Bobby?"

"Actually I'm going to look into some cases that may be nearby, you guys go ahead," He said.

"What about you Cas?" Sam asked.

"I'll watch, there's nothing better to do," He answered.

The three of them made their way outside.

Adam had on a pair of sweatpants and old t-shirt. Taylor was wearing dark blue booty shorts, and a green tank top, with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"You will never be fighting anything in that outfit, but it works for now," Dean said.

"You don't know what could happen," Taylor replied.

"Yes I do because I would never let you out of the house in that," Dean said.

"Well it's like a thousand degrees and you said to dress comfortably, not realistically," Taylor said and quickly added, "sir."

"Both of you do some warm up stretches," Dean said.

Taylor sighed, this was the most boring part of training to her. She watched as Adam did normal calf stretches by holding his ankle, "Amateur."

She sat on the ground with her legs out in front of her and grabbed her toes. She held that position for a few moments and then spread her legs out wide and grabbed her right foot, then her left. She then stodd on one leg and grabbed her ankle raising her foot high into the air. She stood there for another moment and then switched sides.

"Show off," Adam muttered.

"Glad to be one, if it shows Dean I'm ready," She muttered.

"Yeah well, we'll see when it gets to the actual training, stretching won't save your life or help you win a fight," Adam said.

She glared at him angrily, "I can't wait to get to the actual fighting, that way I can take you down."

"We'll see, bring it," He answered.

"Oh trust me I will," She said.

Dean stepped out towards them, "Well since there seems to be more talking then stretching then let's do a couple laps to warm up shall we?"

Taylor clenched her teeth together, "Do you have something to say?"

"No sir," She answered. She didn't mind running, and she was fast but she just wanted to get to the actual training already.

"Good then let's go, MOVE IT," Dean yelled.

They both answered with a "Yes sir," and took off.

Taylor had no problem keeping up with her brother as they ran, "This is your fault."

"My fault, you're the one who started talking to me," He said.

"Whatever," She answered and she ran in front of him.

"Oh so that's how this is going to be?" He asked and sped forward.

"It's not going to be like anything, I'm simply proving that I can do this, and I happen to be a better runner than you," She said.

"Well I am too, and you are not," He said taking the lead once again.

"You want to bet?" She asked as she ran in front of him. She ran as fast as she could and Adam was only a step behind her the whole time. But after the third lap Taylor was slowing down and Adam had to stop and take a breath.

She smiled victoriously and continued running past her brothers, and Castiel.

Adam swallowed hard and looked at Dean, "Exactly how many do we have to do?"

"This will be your last one," He said.

Adam nodded and took off and a little over a minute later Taylor was back again and Dean told her to stop.

Taylor obeyed, "Yes sir?"

"That was your last one," He said.

"Yes sir," She answered, she was glad to finally get on with the real training

"I'll take Taylor, you work with Adam for now," Dean instructed Sam as he slid the punch kick targets on his hands and threw a pair to him.

Sam nodded, "Got it."

Dean first held his hand up normally, "Kick the target."

She effortlessly kicked it.

"Now do it again," Dean said.

She tried to kick it but he quickly moved his hand, "That's not fair!"

"Your target isn't going to stand still," Dean said.

"Yeah well my target isn't going to be just one spot either, it'll be a whole person," Taylor said.

"You're not ready for that," Dean said.

"Yes I am Dean, you're not giving me a chance," Taylor argued.

"Fine," Dean said taking off the targets and throwing them aside, "Come on, show me."

She tried to kick Dean but he moved aside to quickly, "Is that all you can do?"

She glared at him and tried to throw a punch which he blocked easily and spun her arm around behind her back. She elbowed him in his ribs with her left elbow and Dean moved back letting go of her arm.

She smiled and once again tried to kick him but this time he grabbed her ankle, "Now what?" She looked at him angrily, "Let go."

Adam was smirking, "Focus," Sam told him.

"IS that what you're going to dell that demon? Or monster? Let go?"

She tried to pull away and almost fell, "Dean let go!"

"Or what, what are you going to do?" He asked.

She still glared at him defiantly, "Let go of my ankle."

He pushed her back and she fell to the ground. She laid there glaring up at the sky, with her jaw clenched.

"I suggest you stick to the targets," He said, "Now get up."

She rolled her eyes at the sky but obeyed.

She spent the next hour or so punching and kicking the targets Dean wore on his hands.

Dean moved the target quickly but Taylor was getting faster the more she got into it and she kicked it pretty hard. Dean laughed and shook his hand, before pulling them off, "Come on let's go get some lunch."

Taylor smiled and followed him inside. The others followed behind.

"So what's for lunch?" Adam asked.

Dean shrugged, "what do you want?"

"Pizza," Adam answered with a smile.

"I agree," Taylor said.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Pizza good with you Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," He said.

Dean ordered the pizza and looked at his siblings, "This will be your break, after the pizza gets here and we eat we're going back out."

They nodded, and they all sat at the table. Castiel handed Dean, Sam and Bobby a beer, and gave Taylor and Adam water. Taylor chugged half the bottle and then looked at Dean.

"What?" He asked.

She looked away, "Nothing."

"What is it Taylor?" Dean asked again.

She fidgeted with the plastic wrapped around the water bottle and kept her eyes down, "I was just wondering… how you think… it's not important… I mean it is but…"

"You're doing okay, but we still have a lot of work to do," Dean said.

"If you were to give me a grade, what would it be?" She asked.

Dean took a sip of his beer as he thought, "a C."

She pouted "Plus?"

"No, just a normal C," he said, shaking his head, "I know you will be able to do way better than this, and I need to make sure of that, I'll let you know when you're ready, not the other way around."

She stared down at the table, "Yes sir."

**ASL**

IT was getting late and everyone had headed inside, everyone except Taylor. She was determined to make Dean change his mind. She was attacking a punching bag and taking all her anger out on it. Dean would change his mind.

She remembered how he grabbed her ankle earlier and gave the bunching bag an extra hard swing. She let herself get trapped, that was so stupid. But she hadn't actually let herself. She was trying, but maybe Dean had been right.

No, he couldn't be, and even if he was, she would make it so he wouldn't be right. She would train longer and harder than Dean asked her too if that's what it took. She was sick of being left behind, and told to wait in the car, or wait in the hotel room.

All she could do there was worry about her two oldest brothers with Adam. She wanted to be out helping them and defending them herself. She briefly wondered why Adam wasn't fighting back and made a mental note to ask him. Didn't he want the same thing?

It was about half an hour after she thought everyone had gone inside when Castiel showed himself.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Taylor asked.

He nodded, "I didn't want to distract you. Here," He handed her a bottle of water which she took gratefully.

"Thanks," She said stopping to take it from him, and take a drink, "And don't worry you won't distract me if you want to stay visible."

He nodded, "Okay."

She smiled and set the water bottle down, "I was just thinking about something that I don't understand. Why doesn't Adam try to fight back like I've been? Doesn't he have the same intentions I do? Isn't he just as angry about all of this?"

She went back to her punching but listened as Castiel spoke to her, "Yes he does, but he also knows that being angry about it and fighting is not what will convince your brothers. So he takes it one step at a time, does what your brothers ask of him, and tries to show them by training as hard as he can."

She stopped again, "That just doesn't seem like enough, and I can't help the anger it just frustrates me so much. All I want do is help."

"Wanting to help isn't enough," Castiel said, "You have to be able and capable of helping first."

Taylor rolled her eyes and immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that towards you, I'm just so tired of hearing that I'm not ready… even if it is true."

"It is," Castiel said.

She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, "You don't think we're ready either?"

Castiel shook his head, "Also I don't think you are ready emotionally, you have way to much anger and that can be a major distraction."

"Really? I thought that would help a lot?" She questioned.

"Well maybe sometimes," he answered, "But at other times, you just need to always be in control as much as possible. Especially around demons, they like to feed off of your human emotions."

She sighed, "Great."

Castiel looked at her with concern, "Maybe you should go to bed, you've been out here all day and if Dean decides to have you do more training tomorrow you're going to need sleep."

"But I have to focus, this is more important," She said.

"Alright I'll give you a choice, go take a hot shower and sleep, or I'll make you fall asleep and then you don't get your shower," He said.

"Really Cas?" She asked.

He reached his hand towards her, "No wait! I'll take the first option."

He smiled, "Then goodnight."

She rolled her eyes again and walked towards the house, "Goodnight."


	5. Peak Frustrations

Adam and Taylor both woke up to the sounds of pots and pans being banged together noisily, compliments of their older brothers.

"Wake up, let's go, out of bed!" Dean yelled.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads," Sam yelled.

Dean shook his head, "Dude, you are such a bitch."

"I am not jerk," Sam argued.

"Yes you are you baby them so much," Dean said.

"Um I believe I'm banging pots too," Sam said holding them up for emphasis.

"Sleepyheads, really Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Whatever."

Dean smirked at his win.

"This could be partly why they don't respect you two, the whole bickering in front of them thing," Castiel said.

"They do too respect us," Den argued.

"Then why are they still in bed?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked back at his younger siblings and growled, "Get your asses out of bed, let's go."

"Too tired," Taylor whined.

"Yeah Dean, five more... hours," Adam answered.

Dean looked at them with astonishment and Sam smirked, when did they get so undisciplined.

Why are you smirking, this is probably the results of you babying them," Den growled.

"This is not my fault how are you going to blame me for this, seriously?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed and intervened, saying with authority, "I believe your brother gave you an order."

They quickly rolled out of bed, "Sorry Cassie," Taylor said sleepily.

"It really wasn't much of an order though, more of a suggestion," Adam said rubbing his eyes.

Castiel walked towards him and he put his hands up walking around the angel carefully, "Sorry, sorry."

When he was close enough Dean swatted him and he jumped and turned around, "When I, or Sammy, tell you to do something you do it, understand?"

"Yes sir," Adam answered.

"Do you understand?" Sammy asked Taylor.

"Yes sir." She answered.

"Good now get downstairs Bobby made breakfast," Dean said.

They nodded and Sammy made sure to give Taylor a swat as she walked by, "Ow Sammy," She whined.

"Maybe next time you'll follow directions," Sam said.

Taylor pouted and rubbed her eyes groggily as she walked to the table.

Adam sighed, "Why do we have to wake up so early, aren't we on vacation?"

"Nope, training camp doesn't sound like vacation to me," Taylor responded.

"I wasn't asking you," Adam said crankily.

"That's enough," Bobby said.

"When do we start school again?" Adam asked, wondering whether they at least got out of that.

"Don't bring that up you idiot!" Taylor whined.

"Both of you knock it off unless you want to train with sore asses," Dean warned.

"And I'm not going to forget about your school, so sorry Taylor, but you will both be starting today actually," Sam said.

They both groaned.

"Come on Sammy," Adam tried, "We can't do schoolwork and training camp at the same time."

"Actually you can and you will because I said so," Sam said.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Taylor was always too tired to misbehave in the mornings but the morning made Adam cranky, and want to pick a fight with everyone. When Adam got in trouble half of the time it was probably not long after he woke up.

Sam walked over to Adam, "Excuse me?"

Adam rolled his eyes again and Sam normally being the more lenient one had had enough, especially after being told that he babied them too much. His younger siblings would respect him, "Get up."

Adam looked up at Sam pleadingly, "Sammy please no, I'm just really tired and you know how I get in the mornings."

"Now," Sammy ordered. Adam stood up slowly but backed up against the table trying to stay out of Sammy's reach. Sam looked Adam in the eyes so that he would know how serious he was, "You are going to drop this attitude right now do you understand me?"

Adam wiped at his eyes with frustration,"Yes sir."

"Good then I suggest you sit back down and behave, because as of now you have an added hour of study time to your day, I wouldn't push me any further," Sammy warned.

Adam nodded quickly, "Yes sir," and sat back down.

Taylor was leaning away from Sam hoping she wouldn't piss him off today, she hated schoolwork, and he didn't seem like he was in a playing around mood.

Adam sighed and picked at the eggs Bobby had set in front of him, this was so unfair, why did Sammy choose today to be all parental control, at least he didn't spank him, not yet anyways, he looked like he was going to.

After a moment of silence he turned to Sam, "Sammy you're not mad at me are you?"

Sam shook his head, "No, finish your breakfast we're behind schedule."

Sam smiled and Adam smiled back, "Okay."

They hurried up to eat hoping that they could regain more time for freedom and by freedom they meant not training or studying.

"Warm up, five laps, go," Dean instructed.

"But why we didn't even do anything?" Adam whined.

"It's not a punishment, it's a warm up, five isn't even a lot, we could make it a lot worse so get going, your sisters ahead of you," Dean said.

"Looks like I'm going to win loser," Taylor called.

Adam rolled his eyes and took off.

"What is up with that kid today?" Dean asked, "Is he PMSing or something?"

"You have to remember that he didn't start off training all his life like Taylor did, he's not as used to being ordered around," Castiel said.

"Yeah but why is he acting so cranky about it today?" Sam asked.

"Probably because you had to start with the homeschooling today," Dean answered.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious what if something's wrong."

"It's not that, he's just in a mood today, he'll get over it, he's a teenager," Castiel said.

"How do you know it's not something more?" Dean asked.

"Hi have you met me, I'm Castiel, the angel," Castiel said.

Sam laughed, "You really are getting better at that sarcasm thing."

Castiel smirked, "I'm learning from all of you."

"Okay, I'll take Adam today, it's your turn with Taylor," Dean said.

Sam nodded, "Got it."

"Do you think you can handle her?" Dean asked.

"I said I got it Dean," Sam snapped.

Dean smirked he loved to toy with his baby brother.

"Adam front and center," Dean called.

'Over here Taylor," Sam called.

They both went to their designated areas.

"So what today?" Adam asked.

"Targets again," Dean answered and Adam nodded.

Dean was surprised at Adams sluggishness, "Dude hat has gotten into you, come on I know you can hit harder than that let's go."

Adam rolled his eyes and was surprised when the target hit him upside the head and made him stumble, "What the hell?"

"See if you were faster you could have blocked that, come on, and watch your mouth," Dean said.

Adam glared at him but hit the target when Dean came at him again, "There you go."

Dean was surprised at the force that Adam put behind the blows after that, "Happy can we move on now?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother, "Okay honestly dude, what is going on?"

Adam crossed his arms, "Nothing sir."

"No Adam it's not like that come on, I really want to know, what's wrong?"

Adam sighed and uncrossed his arms, "I just think that Taylor might be right... for once."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Both of you started hunting when you were younger than us, and we have spent so much time training, her even way longer than me, and yet you don't trust us," Adam said.

"It's not that I don't trust you Adam, I don't trust them, the things we are fighting. They don't have hearts most of them, they love to see us suffer, and you both would be the perfect targets if anything happened to either of you..." Dean trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Adam answered, "I didn't realize."

They were interrupted by Taylor yelling "No, Ow Sammy stop!" as Sammy gave Taylor five swats.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to them, "What did she do now?"

"She will not stop complaining about the targets, she keeps refusing, and she has been completely disrespectful, and won't stop swearing. So I took care of it, and she already has another hour tacked onto her studying as well."

Dean shook his head, "Alright Winchester meeting, now!"

They all followed to where Dean was, "Okay I didn't want to tell you this yet but Bobby has been tracking a case, and we were planning on heading out this weekend," Dean announced and Adam and Taylor looked at each other and then back at him beaming widely, "But if you two can't even behave at the house, then maybe Sammy and I will go alone again and you two can stay with Bobby."

"No Dean!" Taylor whined.

'Dean please, you have to let us go!" Adam said.

"Then I suggest you show me that you both are ready to go, and not that you will just hold us back by misbehaving the whole time."

"I will I swear," Adam promised.

"We will," Taylor agreed.

**AN: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
